Naruto and Durarara! Challenage idea Story Idea
by Greattenchi
Summary: This Story is Crossover idea of Naruto and Durarara! this AU idea! What if Anri Sonohara  was in naruto world. What if she had crush on naruto. what if hinata and Anri Sonohara had a catfight over him? how would the ninja world survive?


The Hanyou, The Princess, and Parasite Princess

This Story is Crossover idea of Naruto and Durarara this AU idea! What if Anri Sonohara was in naruto world. What if she had crush on naruto. what if hinata and Anri Sonohara had catfight over him? how would the ninja world survive? Naruto and hinata forever.

Personal note i think it's weird hinata and Anri Sonohara look alike. maybe i am crazy they somewhat do.

this basic begining u can expand on and when u can get back to village u can expand on more to continue the canon or change things bigtime. please continue the storyline I started. If ur interested in writing this crossover idea. please ask me permission in private message. if i like ur ideas i willgrant u permission to use it.

this how the story idea begins:

This story is set after sasuke escape and after the return from the training trip. While jiyiara and naruto were on trip trainning. The stumble across a old temple in the pair looking info on some old legend about the unused temple. The local village near the temple were having weird sickness happenend to who visited the old temple. So the pair visits the looking the source strange sickness. While in the temple jiryiara searches the lbrary in the temple for clues. Naruto Being naruto search the rest of temple alone. At end of search his end up in underground tomb on the temple. When he enters the room a seal on the tomb detects kyuubi energy and slowing start unsealing the tomb.

Naruto starts the tomb see nothing not notice the seal slowin disappearing. 30 mins after he has left. the tomb is open and a mysteries figure name Anri Sonohara crawels out the tomb. When she comes out the tomb she begins looking for intruders to her temple. Sometime later the naruto goes can to library to tell he for nothing. When acomes in the room he see a nude girl with a sword over the sannin neck unfortantly jiriaya passed out on ground with huge nose bleeed seeing the girl. Naruto is forced to fight her to protect his godfather. During naruto has fight nosebleed to fight her and at the end of fight he has to knock her out he feel the bloodlush and her sadness as they fought. after the fight naruto get some spare cloth and dress her then ties her up then wait jiryiara to wake back up. Jiryiara get scolded by naruto for being pervert it almost kills him.

45 mins later Anri Sonohara awakes and the pair interagate her. They learn how she found out by government in her time she sealed in the tomb alive. their was a lot fear she was going take over world or go rogue and kill alot of people. During the time in the tomb she went in deep sleep in hopes one someone would free her. The godfather and godson felt sorry for her after some discussion between the two. they decided to offer to go traveling if would not cause anymore trouble them. At first she was not sure what do after some internat debating she decided acceppt the terms.

1 hour later the 3 left to temple for local village to have Anri Sonohara cure the sick people that visited the tomb. Her power wander out the tomb she was to protect her body while she sealing inside. After the village was cured the 3 left to travel and train naruto. Anri Sonohara learned about the new world she was in. Naruto learned about the girl and her life. After 6 months they 2 became good friends the girl reminded of his friend hinata and seemed to him her and hinata almost have same figure just then he pass out from nosebleed when he first saw Anri Sonohara nude. 2 years later the 3 came back to village after trainning trip.

Godfather jiryiara had gave info the tsunade by toad mail about naruto new friend. He commented in the letter i swear tsunade the girl almost looks the that has crush on the gaki. After long metting with hokage, the Godparents thought it be go tell about about his parents. Naruto was mad at first bout after 1 hour long cursin secssion he finally cooled down. His godparents ask him to forgive them. After a long chat with kyuubi he said i guess i forgive u. U better not do it again.

Naruto and Anri Sonohara was now able to moving the Namikaze estate. Soon afterwards he was informed by tsunade she told his friend's teachers his true name and informed need mininal of 2 wife or max wifes to bring back his parent's clans. After been friend friends for so long his crush for sakura had disappeared and learned how true friend treats u during the trip. Hinata a week after naruto hertiage was annouced to his friends. She decided to ask naruto on date. Her father approved it would help his daughter and build good clan relations. ... this the general idea it can help u get started.

stories options: 1. can be a naruto/hinata/Anri Sonohara or 2. can be naruto/hinata/Anri Sonohara plus more wifes. lemons can be added. u can bashing saku and susake if u like.

more option: u can trainning Anri Sonohara during the training trip or not.

Hinata and Anri have cat fight over naruto before he revealed he under the CRA by tsunade then jiryara get his ass kicked for giggling.

naruto can ask them to marry him after suna invasion.

They can be made a team or not.

naruto and mates can be turned in to hanyous or not.

not optional: Naruto and hinata plus wifes must survive to the end and rebuilt his clan and have kids. HE can be Kage of leafs or the rebuilted whirlpool village or be a sannin at end. As possible Make his own village. depends of the writer choice.

u can power up naruto but not to god level that includes his wifes if turn to hanyous.

by. Greattenchi


End file.
